The Rise Of Darth Konahrik
by Slaughtermellon
Summary: Urra lived a normal life among Wookies, but the thing is, he's Human. When the Empire attacked Kashyyyk, Urra has to join the Galactic Resistance(GR) from the Wookie Army to stop his greatest enemy yet. R
1. Chapter One- Cheating Death

**Chapter One- Cheating Death**

I was a simple man, living a simple life. I helped my parents on their farm, I took self defense classes; I was a bartender in one of the Wookiee treehouse bars in Rwookrrorro, helped out in the Wookiee Army and I had lots of friends. The thing is, I'm human. At 7 feet 1 inches, strong, good climber, and an excellent hider,(Just imagine Gregor Clegane "The Mountain" from GoT) I fit in with the Wookiees fine. At birth I ended up at the doorstep of my Wookiee parents: Addik-Kkata(my mother) and Spetbacca(my father), from an unknown person. Spet says that my real father had a dark presence when he left me here, hinting he was a sith, and the only thing he said to him was, 'Keep Urra safe.' After that he vanished and I began my new life. From there on I thought my life would be odd and normal living amongst the Wookiees, until the rise of Dark Lord Konahrik , until the attack on Rwookrrorro.

One last thing, I am Urra Fro, Warrior of the Powerful,(what my name means) son of Konahrik Fro, but I don't know that yet.

I lay here now, in the rubble of what used to be someones house. Wood chips and planks lay everywhere while I just sit here, dog-piled under endless layers of wood, shrapnel, and the brothers and sisters bodies of who I used to know. More rubble fell around as the Army tries with all their might to protect the rest of their kind. Minutes passed when rescue arrived. They pulled the wood and bodies off of the remaining survivors, and told us to go to the southern platform to get on the ship, but I would go. I picked up a Heavy Repeater Rifle that fell from above and and helped the rescuers, but they weren't Wookies, they were Humans like me. The woman who rescued me pulled me aside and talked.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"Urra Fro, I'm with, uh, was with the Army, but it seems they're all dead."

"I'm sorry for your losses, but you're with us now, and we need to go."

"Go where, everything is destroyed, gone-" I started tearing up, and bad thoughts filled my head. Cannon shots fired everywhere, and the ground beneath our feet disintegrated by the second. We ran towards the ship when a powerful blast came from behind, knocking us closer to the ship. A razor sharp piece of wood pierced my back and through the front. Blood spilled everywhere and my vision blurred. I crawled to the ship, but I passed out before I reached it. The last thing I remember is an overhead light, and muffled voices.


	2. Chapter Two-One Week Sleep and Coruscant

**For the next few days I will not post any chapters starting friday. Over the time, I will see if I can work/upload stuff in my free time. CoD story releasing in two weeks.**

Chapter Two- One Week Sleep and Coruscant

I woke up in what seemed to be a medical center. Three doctors surrounded me working in a rush. There was a sharp pain in my torso, I was wrapped in cloth around my chest, and I had my regular pants on. I didn't give a shit about my injuries, all I wanted to know was who and where was the lady who saved me. My first start was the doctors.

"Who brought me here?"

"Aela, she's the Sierra Squad leader of the Resistance." the first doctor said. He injected a serum into me and I instantly didn't feel any pain. "There, that should make the pain go away for a while. Now, let me answer any questions you might have. If you're going to try to find her, she's in the Resistance base on Coruscant, your gear is in that chest over there," he pointed to a box in the other side of the room,"what am I forgetting, oh yeah, you've been out for a week, the splinter didn't hurt any vital organs, which is a miracle, and your leg was broken during your fall, wait!"

"Sir, his chest and leg, their healing 200% better, you can see the difference happening right now!" the second doctor tugged the first doctor to the monitor.

I felt the power within me, my leg no longer throbbed with pain, my chest expanded allowing me to breath better. The more I felt this power, the more stronger I got. The doctors had to strap me down with steel restraints, but I was too strong for it. I used all my might to get out from this place. First, I got my left arm out to get out my right arm, then I pulled off the chest restraint and the leg restraints. Security guards rushed in the room with their night-sticks. One by one the guards attacked me, but one punch to another, each guard went down with ease. I had enough time to get my stuff on before the soldiers arrived. Instead of night-sticks, they had taser's. The first soldier tried to reason with me.

"Sir, I'm Sergeant Eddie Ross, I have dealt with people that had a rampage and all i'm going to say is to think of the good things, think about your family."

"Their dead! My family's dead!" I started to tear up.

"Im sorry to hear that. Follow me, and I will get this sorted out. I think master Sahtrine might help us, this is-"

"BULLSHIT!" a random soldier tased me in the gut and tried to choke me. I never felt so much anger in my life. He put so much force into defeating me, it gave me the power I needed. I slowly pushed him away from me. A sudden push, and he ended up at the other side of the supplies area. I ran towards him, feeling the force around me, making me faster. I faced him fist up, ready to punch, then I blacked out. I could still hear around me, yet I was unconscious.

"Hess, get Benson to the ship and make sure he get's a nice comfy spot in the cell."

"Right away."  
A new person approaches.

"Master Sahtrine, nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too. I felt a disturbance in the force, and came here as fast as I could, is everything alright?"

"We have another force sensitive upon us. He pushed Benson across the room after Benson tased and choked him. Before that he self-healed, and beat up a bunch of guards."

"Was he the one from Kashyyyk?"

"Yes."

"Ok, send him to my chambers once you reach Coruscant. One more thing, when he wakes up, give him this."

Moments later everything was silent.

I woke up in a new place. This time it was a room. Next to me were two soldiers, one was Sgt. Ross, and the other one was what I guessed to be Hess. Both of them were cleaning their guns and knives. Like the last time, I was trapped in steel restraints, but my gear was still on. From the conversation earlier, were supposed to go to Coruscant. Sgt. Ross kept on glancing at me, like I was a time bomb… I am, but thats when i'm provoked, or scared.

"How are feeling, buddy. Rough week eh." Sgt. Ross finally talked to me. I don't start conversations.

"I feel like shit. First, I fell from a very tall tree, then I was impaled, then I get choked and tased!" Whoever did that, FUCK HIM!"

"Benson? He's taking trial at the court as we speak. You're not there because he has more crimes to take blame for, and a jedi master needs you right away."

"Who needs to see me?"

"Master Sahtrine, he specializes in the force, and how to use the force to your aid, like seeming you're invisible, or something. We should be arriving at Coruscant in a short few. Make yourself comfortable."

He let me out from my restraints. I got up to only greeted by Hess, who was next to Sgt. Ross. For the next 30 minutes, I was in the weight room benching 225 lbs, and squatting double that,(450 lbs) then I went to the showers to wash up, then I went to pondering. What would happen to me. What's of my future? Who is Aela? All of that went through my mind, but I had one priority, get to Sahtrine.

Upon arrival to Coruscant, news reporters bombarded us with cameras and questions. There was on girl that standed out. Instead of asking me questions, she was doing a news report about Kashyyyk and how a survivor was with Sierra Squad.

"_Reports say that the Empire has attacked Kashyyyk last week. There were no survivors from the attack but one. His name is Urra Fro. He was the only human living among the Wookies in Rwookrrorro. Standing at 7 feet, 1 inch, weighing at 245 lbs, and could speak Shyriiwook, the Wookies raised him until a few days ago. Any other survivors of the attack died during the trip to the Republic Fleet. Urra was impaled with a splinter of wood and was rushed to the Republic Fleet._

_To our next story, still involving Urra, Pvt. Gurdro Benson was arrested for assault on a war victim, and many other charges of crimes. He was sent to the Court of Corellia for his numerous other crimes on the planet. He has been dishonorably discharged and has been sentenced to life in prison._

_Thats it for today, I'm Sophia Televich and have a safe week."_


End file.
